Forever Loved
by ChocoLover1331
Summary: Carlisle and Esme's story starting at Esme's fall from the tree. What could happen between them when she's a vampire? And what does Edward have to do with it? Please read! Story's better than the summary!


**Chapter 1- Falling Isn't So Bad**

_**(Esme's POV)**_

"Are you sure about this, Esme?" asked Jenny, my best friend, as I climbed the big oak tree in my backyard.

"Of course, Jenny! I do it all the time!" I replied as I extended my arm to reach the next branch.

"I don't know Esme… you could get hurt." Same old Jenny- worried as always.

"Don't worry, Jenny." I said with confidence as I continued climbing. I could feel Jenny's fearful eyes staring at me as I climbed. Then, all of a sudden, as I tried to reach towards the next branch, I heard a snap and the rest was screaming as I felt myself fighting gravity, unsuccessfully, and feeling a sharp, excruciating pain in my left leg.

"Esme!" I heard Jenny scream. I then heard a door open and the frantic cries of my mother as she ran towards me- apron and all. She told Jenny to get my father and explain to him what had happened.

"M-Mother… my leg…" I said in between gasps as I fought the urge to scream my lungs out- once again, unsuccessfully.

"Shh, it's going to be alright Esme." I heard my mother say as she tried to soothe me by brushing her hand in my hair softly. My father came rushing towards us and carefully picked me up. I gasped at the pain, biting down on my lower lip, as he gently set me down in the car. We drove to the local doctor's office, only to find out that Dr. Miller was out sick today and that we would have to drive a few miles to Columbus and go to the hospital there. It took longer, but I managed to control my screaming. In ten minutes we had arrived at the hospital. My father rushed inside to explain what had happened to one of the nurses. Two nurses rushed towards the car with a stretcher and then gently placed me on it. They carried me to a room and set me down on a bed as carefully as they could. Once I was on the hospital bed, the nurse wrote on her clipboard. It was probably my information to give to the doctor. I felt embarrassed now. What would he think of a young lady climbing trees?

"The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse told me with a warm smile. She showed my parents and Jenny out of the room so that they wouldn't get in the way. I sighed. Jenny was right. How childish and unladylike to be climbing trees at the age of sixteen. I heard the doorknob turn. It was probably the doctor. I took that back as soon as I saw him. This was no doctor. This was a god! My heard thumped wildly as I took in his perfect features. His golden blonde hair seemed to be of gold itself. His chin, his cheeks, his nose, his lips, everything was perfect! And those eyes, those honey golden eyes were pools of liquid gold. I had never seen such eyes before.

"Is this the room of Esme Anne Platt?" he asked with a musical sweet voice as smooth as honey as my name rolled from his perfect lips. He was an angel from heaven. Nothing else could make sense to me. I realized I was staring and tried my hardest to answer the angel.

"Y-Yes." I managed to say. Oh, what a fool I was. Here I was, sixteen, fantasizing about a doctor probably in his twenties and most likely married! The embarrassment!

"Alright then Esme. Seems like you have a broken leg there. Let's take care of that." Said my angel with a smile that- if it were physically possible- would have melted me right then and there. I was almost sent into a stage of hyperventilation! I simply nodded, not wanting to risk speaking and saying something completely stupid. My heart was like a roller coaster. The heartbeats would go up and down in frequency. The angel would smile all of a sudden and I could swear he could hear my heartbeat.

"Let's see here." He spoke as his cool, experienced fingers touched my leg. My heart stopped and started back up on overdrive quickly after. Once again, the doctor grinned.

"By the way, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." His musical voice filled the room as he smiled warmly at me. Carlisle. What a beautiful name. I still felt my heart, pounding non-stop as his abnormally cold hands continued examining my hands. His hands were very cold, but felt good against my throbbing leg so I didn't complain.

"Esme, tell me if you feel pain when I apply pressure, alright?" I nodded dumbly in response to his request. His fingers pressed on an area on my leg with the utmost care and I shook my head when he looked up to ask me if I felt pain. He continued doing this until I gasped when he found the painful area of my leg.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he looked into my eyes. There was sorrow there and I could feel his sorrow become mine. Either way, his eyes were mesmerizing, making it very hard to answer him. A good word to describe my current situation would be dazzled. It took a lot to answer him, but I had to assure him it was fine.

"I-It's fine." I finally managed to say, not wanting to upset him anymore. He smiled in response. My face flushed a deep red color. I was being so stupid. Carlisle stood up.

"Alright." he said as he looked at his clipboard, "We'll get you in a cast and your leg should be good as new in about a month. You'll be out of the hospital in about a week." Dr. Cullen said as he looked at me with his warm golden eyes and smiled. My heartbeat increased exponentially. He laughed softly and exited the room. Was my heartbeat _**that**_ loud?! Oh yes, this was very embarrassing indeed. I heard the door open a minute later. Was he back already?

"Esme!" yelled Jenny as she rushed to my side. I smiled.

"Hey Jenny!" I greeted. Hopefully she would be able to distract me from thinking about Dr. Cullen.

"Oh my gosh, Esme! I was on my way to see you when I saw the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on!" Well, so much for distractions. I blushed.

"That's Dr. Cullen. He's the one treating my leg." I said still blushing. Jenny's mouth hung wide open.

"No way! You're so lucky! You have Dr. Hot Stuff- I, uh, mean- Dr. Cullen all to yourself!" Jenny said in surprise. I couldn't stop the blood from rushing to my face. Dr. Hot Stuff indeed.

"If I had known he was here, I would've fallen out of that tree a long time ago." I laughed. Jenny nodded in agreement and laughed too. It was then that we heard a third, musical laughter coming from the door. 'Oh no', I thought as I saw Dr. Cullen leaning on the wall next to the door laughing softly- but without any intent of embarrassing us.

"I-I b-bet-I better go." Stuttered Jenny as she rushed out the door. A smiling Dr. Cullen came to stand beside me. I turned an embarrassing shade of crimson red. If I thought I couldn't be more embarrassed before, I was wrong. I was beyond mortified.

"Alright Esme, let's put your leg in this cast." He said still chuckling slightly. I blushed again. I watched him as he put the cast on my leg with great care. In fifteen minutes he had finished putting it on. Hopefully, he had forgotten about what he had heard earlier.

"Alright Esme, you're all set. You'll be staying here for about a week. Dr. Mayer will be taking care of you as of tomorrow. I have to go now. I'm moving out of town and belongings don't pack themselves." He laughed softly, "Have a very good night, Esme." He smiled. It saddened me very much that he was leaving. The pain was unbelievably more painful than my leg had been. I would never see him again. He stopped at the door, his hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, and Esme…" he started, "Don't hurt yourself just for me." He smiled and left. I blushed and my face turned a deep red color, followed by a wave of sadness. Dr. Cullen, my angel, was leaving. I only managed to slip one word through my lips as I whispered to the silent night with tearful eyes, "No…"

**Author's Note: Alright! That was chapter one of Forever Loved!! This story will be written like this: Esme's POV of an event, then Carlisle's POV of the same event. So the next chapter will be about Esme coming in to the hospital and Carlisle meets ending at when he says goodbye to her. That's kind of weird- lol- but that's how I wrote it. Lol. Please, PLEASE, PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!**


End file.
